Mine
by dweedledoo
Summary: AU: Tris stood in front of the stone countertop, mixing and whisking the scattered ingredients together. Fluffy little Fourtris one-shot I made for you guys, just to thank y'all for sticking with me for so long. Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Rated T just to be safe, but there is no content that shouldn't be K -rated here.
1. Mine

**And… Olivia's back! I may not be able to update for awhile because of school… but, to make up for it (hopefully) I present to you a Fourtris FLUFFY one-shot for you guys to enjoy. (Again, hopefully.)**

Tris stood in front of the stone countertop, mixing and whisking the scattered ingredients together. Tobias was sleeping in today, so Tris decided she would make some breakfast before he wakes up.

Being a decent cook while she was still in Abnegation, Tris thought that she would be able to manage a small cooking project, after all the practice she got from baking for the factionless.

Of course, Tris already knew the recipe to make some fresh blueberry waffles in the early morning, so she pulled out all of the ingredients that she needed.

After putting some more flour into the batter, she realised that she forgot to take out the sugar.

As she pulled open the cupboard door, her eyes flickered and scanned the shelves for any sign of sugar, but couldn't find any.

It wasn't until she looked at one of the highest shelves that she caught glimpse of a large bag filled with white crystals, taunting her from the height that reached the tips of her fingers.

Frustrated, Tris let out a groan.

When she heard footsteps pacing steadily towards her.

Sensing his presence, Tris couldn't help but feel relieved, but curious, too.

"Tobias? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to sleep in today?" Tris said, teasingly.

"Thought you might want company. Or help, with whatever you're doing."

Rolling her eyes, Tris couldn't help but smile.

"Well, then, you can grab that bag of sugar from those shelves over there."

At this, Tobias felt the urge to tease Tris for a while.

"Well, then, why don't you grab it yourself?" he said, while mimicking Tris' tone.

Clearly annoyed, Tris muttered something back at him.

"Well, maybe it's 'cause I'm too short… ever thought of that?"

With that, Tris walked over to the other side of the room, and pulled over a high stool to give her a boost as she climbed onto the seat and reached for the sugar. Being clumsy, however, did not help. As she attempted to climb back down onto the ground, she missed a step in her footing and slipped off the stool.

Before a pair of strong arms caught her while her face was inches from the cold, tile flooring.

Grinning, Tobias pulled Tris up from her trance, looking into her stormy gray-blue eyes.

"You alright there, little Tris?" He said taking the bag from her stands and propping it up on the counter.

"Perfectly fine, if you ask me. Now you can go back to sleep and I'll wake you up in a few minutes."

Sighing, Tris turned back to her work, working hard to mix everything evenly so that there won't be clumps of sugar after she cooks the batter.

When she finishes preparing the batter and goes to pour it into the hot waffle pan that is now heated over the stove, she sees Tobias from the corner of her eye.

Emptying the contents of the batter and listening to the steady sizzle as the liquid hits the pan; Tris turns around to look at Tobias, only to see his signature smirk being given to her right there.

"Like what you see?" Tobias said with his teasing tone.

"For heaven's sake, Tobias! Would you quit distracting me?" Tris exclaimed as she flipped the waffle pan over.

"Oh, so now I'm distracting. I know, Tris. I know." With that, Tris got a wink from him.

"And you always have been." She grunted sarcastically.

Tris finished up the waffles she was making, serving them on a black porcelain plate, and sprinkling some freshly- picked blueberries on top. And she slid them over to where Tobias was sitting.

But he was no longer there.

Tris felt warm hands creeping around her waist, and Tobias' body was now pressed against her back.

Tris let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I think the waffles can wait." He whispered, and Tris felt his hot breath tickling her left ear.

Spinning her around, Tobias didn't hesitate. He crashed his lips against hers and framed her face with his hands, holding on delicately. Never wanting to let go as she kissed back.

And the waffles sat on the table, cooling off and completely forgotten.

**Just some Fourtris fluff that I thought I owed you for not being able to update. **

**Oh yeah, one more announcement. **

**I have a blog now! Well, not really about me though. More of my opinions. I got a lot of positive reviews about my "Thoughts of a Reader" piece, so now I'm writing a blog full of…**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE…**

**Different books that I've read. Hope you enjoy! The link is officially on my profile. :)**

**-Dweedledoo**


	2. Review Responses

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. This will be an "ongoing chapter..." I guess you could call it.

I'll just respond to all those reviews here, instead of PM-ing you guys individually.

* * *

Thanks to Coesa Rudo for your review.

_"Aw this is so sweet. I absolutley love your stories. I hope I can write as well as you one day. You are just amazing."_

I _really_ appreciate your compliments, and I wish you luck on your future writing! :D

* * *

Thanks to Guest for your review.

_"So far, this is amazing! And you have really good grammar! :D"_

Thank you so much! Glad you liked it. And thanks for complimenting my ninja grammar skills, too. :D

* * *

Thanks to Guest for your review.

_"This story is so sweet! Your writing is beyond amazing! Please update soon, I don't think I can wait any longer! Keep it up! :))"_

Aww... thanks! And I'm really happy to hear that you like my writing. :) This is a one-shot though, but I was thinking I might be able to post a new one-shot every other week, probably. So look out for those!

* * *

Thanks to_ laurel-madness_ for your review.

_"cute fluff"_

That was what I was aiming for, really glad it worked out. :)

* * *

Thanks to_ Tobias lover _for your review.

_"That is so not fair that wasn't a real update. I'm not talking to you until you update again!"_

Really sorry about that, but I do have good news. I AM UPDATING ALL MY STORIES BY JANUARY 6TH, PROMISE. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM (EXCEPT MY ONE-SHOTS) And I also have 2 new stories coming REALLY soon, and a one-shot planned.

STAY TUNED, and I hope you talk to me again. Sorry for any disappointments.


End file.
